Amor Proibido
by alpha61
Summary: A Kate encontra a Lilly e conversa com ela. Essa conversa pode trazer muitas surpresas.


**Amor Proibido**

SINOPSE: A Kate encontra a Lilly e conversa com ela. Essa conversa pode trazer muitas surpresas.

A Kate estava a passear com o seu amado Humphrey.

"Foi mesmo divertido!", disse ela, a rir-se.

"Não! Foi super divertido!", disse o Humphrey, a rir-se também.

De repente, a Kate ouviu qualquer coisa.

"Chiu!"

"O que foi, Kate?"

"Não ouves nada?"

"Não! Deve ser por tu estares mais bem treinada!"

"Ali! Vamos!"

A Kate começou a correr.

"Ei! Espera por mim!", disse o Humphrey, correndo atrás dela.

Pararam junto a uns arbustos.

"Vem dali.", disse a Kate, apontando para os arbustos.

"Estou a ouvir."

"Parece alguém... a chorar!"

"Mas quem?!"

"É o que vamos descobrir agora.", lentamente, a Kate aproximou-se mais dos arbustos e, cuidadosamente, arrastou as ervas para ver quem estava do outro lado.

"E então?", perguntou o Humhrey.

"Oh não."

A Kate foi para o outro lado dos arbustos e o Humphrey seguiu-a.

"Lilly!", disse a Kate.

"Lilly?!", estranhou o Humphrey.

A Lilly estava abaixada atrás dos arbustos a chorar.

"Lilly! O que é que aconteceu? Porque é que estás a chorar?"

"Foi o Garth! Ele acabou tudo comigo!"

"O quê?!", expantaram-se a Kate e o Humphrey.

"Humphrey. Sai daqui.", disse a Kate.

"O quê?! Porquê?"

"Eu preciso de ficar a sós com a minha irmã."

"Mas Kate...!"

"Por favor, Humphrey! Eu depois vou ter contigo!"

"Ok, ok! Já estou a ir!", o Humphrey saiu da beira das duas irmãs. "Vou ter com os meus amigos! Adeus!"

A Kate virou-se para a sua irmã.

"Pronto, Lilly. Assim ficamos mais à vontade. Então? Podes explicar-me como aconteceu tudo?"

"Sim."

A Lilly explicou à Kate que o Garth lhe tinha traído. Ela apanhou-o em flagrante aos beijos com uma Alfa chamada Jessie.

"Oh Lilly! Lamento muito!", a Kate abraçou a irmã.

"Eu amava-o, Kate!"

"Eu sei, mana."

As duas ficaram abraçadas durante algum tempo.

"Lilly. Eu sei que não é fácil. Mas tu tens que o esquecer. Ele não te merece. E tu mereces muito melhor que ele!"

"Mas Kate! Ele é o único que eu quero!"

"Um dia vais encontrar alguém que te faça feliz, Lilly! Eu sei que vais! Tu és linda, inteligente, simpática, carinhosa...!"

A Lilly estava a corar.

"O lobo que namorar contigo vai ser o lobo mais sortudo do mundo! Acredita! Eu sei o que digo!"

"Obrigada, Kate."

Abraçaram-se outra vez. Quando se separaram, olharam nos olhos uma da outra a sorrir.

"Kate? Achas mesmo que eu sou linda, inteligente, simpática e carinhosa?"

"Lilly. Se eu tivesse que te elogira, não bastava um dia para dizer tudo!"

A Lilly começou a corar e aproximou-se da Kate.

"Sabes uma coisa, Kate? Tu também és linda, simpática e todas as coisas boas que existem."

A Kate também começou a corar.

E tens razão numa coisa.", a Lilly aproximou-se ainda mais da sua irmã. Estavam quase encostadas. "Eu sou bem capaz de encontrar alguém que me faça feliz. E acho que já encontrei esse alguém."

A Lilly beijou a Kate na boca e fechou os olhos.

_Uau! Eu não conhecia este meu lado atrevido! Eu sei que ela é minha irmã, mas tudo o que ela disse...! Ela é tão gira! Eu acho que estou apaixonada por ela! Só espero que ela também me ame desta maneira! Deve amar! Pelo menos, não se afastou do meu beijo!_, pensou ela.

A Kate sentiu um arrepio quando sentiu o beijo da sua irmã. Mas depois fechou os olhos e entregou-se ao beijo.

_Não! Não pode ser! Isto está errado! Isto é errado! Eu e a Lilly somos irmãs! Não podemos fazer isto! Não posso deixar que isto continue! Mas porque é que eu não me consigo afastar dela? Eu não posso estar a gostar do beijo! Ou posso?_, pensou ela.

Lentamente, as duas irmãs separaram-se do beijo.

A Lilly olhou para a Kate a sorrir.

"Eu amo-te, Kate."

"Lilly. Eu... Nós..."

"Por favor, Kate! Sê minha namorada!"

"Lilly! Tens noção do que me estás a pedir?"

"Eu sei que somos irmãs, Kate! Mas eu estou apaixonada por ti! Eu amo-te do fundo do meu coração!"

"Em primeiro lugar, Lilly, é impossível! Nós somos duas fêmeas, ainda por cima, irmãs! E em segundo lugar, eu namoro com o Humphrey!"

"Não há mal nenhum em sermos irmãs ou fêmeas se nos amarmos uma à outra! E depois, tu podes acabar tudo com o Humphrey para ficares comigo!"

"Não é tão fácil como pensas, Lilly! Além disso, eu... eu não... eu não gosto de ti! Assim...!"

"Tu não me amas?"

"Não."

"Então olha nos meu olhos e diz-me isso!"

A Kate olhou nos olhos da irmã.

"Lilly. Eu não...! Eu..."

"Vês? Não consegues dizê-lo! Tu amas-me!"

A Lilly aproximou-se da Kate e a Kate afastou-se.

"Admite, Kate! Tu estás apanhadinha por mim!"

A Kate fechou os olhos.

"Beija-me!", disse a Lilly.

Ela abriu um olho.

"Ama-me!", continuou a Lilly.

Depois o outro.

"Quem quero eu enganar?", disse a Kate.

A Kate correu para a sua irmã e atirou-se, caíndo em cima dela.

"Eu amo-te, Lilly."

A Kate beijou a sua irmã na boca e as duas entrelaçaram as línguas.

A Kate começou a lamber o pescoço da Lilly.

"Oh!", gemeu a loba branca.

A "sessão" continuou por mais algum tempo.

No final:

"Uau!", disse a Lilly, cansada. "Foi incrível!"

"A quem o dizes!", disse a Kate, também cansada.

"Kate!", ouviu-se uma voz ao longe. "Ainda estás aí?"

"Oh não.", disse a Kate. "É o Humphrey!"

"O quê? Ele não nos pode ver assim!"

"Anda! Vamos lavar-nos!"

As duas foram em direcção ao rio.

Depois de se lavarem:

"Volta para casa.", disse a Kate.

"Está bem.", a Lilly foi-se embora.

"Ah! Estás aí!", apareceu o Humphrey. "Procurei-te por todo o lado!"

Ele viu que a Kate estava molhada.

"Estiveste a tomar banho?"

"Sim. Estava cheia de pó e decidi vir aqui tomar banho!"

"Ok. E então? Como correu a conversa?"

A Kate começou a lembrar-se do que aconteceu atrás dos arbustos e sorriu.

"Tu nem imaginas, Humphrey! Nem imaginas."


End file.
